I have to help those Tigers!
by Loki Luvr 4ever
Summary: Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Mira are sent to Sabertooth to help straighten out the rebelious students. Can Lucy soften the leader, Sting's heart! If she does will a jealous Salamander come inbetween them? Sticy, Nalu, Role, Gale


Hello everyone! The amazing Loki Luvr4ever has come up with a new story idea! Even though I ship Nalu I still like to see Lucy with other guys too!:) I hope you love it!:)

Lucy's Pov "What?!" Levy and I shouted. We have just recived the shocking news that we are going to Sabertooth High.

"Why do we have to go to the same places as those untamed tigers?! We're strong yet civilized fairies that belong at Fairytail!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Lucy, its only for two months and besides before you both entered Fairytail you guys weren't perfect angels. The principal at Sabertooth asked me to send two people on the Student Council to help straighten out the students and school. It's a disaster over there none of the students follow the rules, they don't even wear there uniforms anymore!" Makarov shouted.

"They have uniforms?" I questioned.

"Exactly what I mean, we need to help Sabertooth at least be close to our elite school. Since both of you are very strong and smart, I decided on you two." Macarov finished his explanation.

"Why couldn't you choose Erza or Mirajane? They're a billion times stronger and smart- well, maybe not smarter, but still!" Levy complained. I nodded in agreement, she had a point.

"You guys both know that Erza and Mirajane would kill more than half of the student body! Titania and the Deamon soul Queen(made up nickname) should never be alone together." Makarov exclaimed. This was a true statement Erza and Mira do take things too far.

"I'll only agree if Erza and Mira come along too, we can't handle all those tigers by ourselves and if we don't get in trouble for our special methods." I said, but Principal Makarov still gave me an unsure look.

"We'll make sure they'll take it easy on the students." Levy added backing me up.

"Deal! I'll send a letter telling Jemmena about our conditions." Makarov said.

AT SABERTOOTH SCHOOL- NORMAL POV

"Minerva!" A girl with short white hair shouted while running into the classroom. A girl with long black hair and green eyes turned around and looked at the girl who called her name.

"What is it Yukino?" Minerva asked.

"Your dad was just on the phone with the principal of Fairytail! He said something about agreeing to take four student council members from that school to help straighten out our school and students!" Yukino said while trying to catch a breath.

"Hmmm, so he acctually is going this far, huh? I guess will just have to make those student council members disappear. Besides tigers can crush fairies. Now leave me you ugly weakling your presence makes me sick." Minerva said rudely to Yukino. Yukino just nodded and ran out the room.

"Hmm, I should get Sting, Rogue, and Rufus to help me scare away these fairies." Minerva said to herself as she walked out of the room.

"What?! Fairies in a tigers' territory?! Thats hilarious! They're so dead!" A boy with blonde hair and pale green eyes laughed at the news Minerva told them.

"Sting keep your voice down, I'm trying to sleep." A boy with black hair and red eyes murmured.

"Come on, Rogue! This is the chance to show those fairies what Sabertooth is made of. Maybe Gajeel and Natsu will hear about us." Sting smiled as Rogue was fully interested now.

"What about you, Rufus you interested?" Minerva asked. Rufus just nodded as he continued to read his book. "For such as strong guy you're a real bookworm, Rufus." Minerva stated.

"I must memorize everything to achive great power." Rufus responded. 'Weirdo.' Minerva thought.

"Those fairies better watch out the strongest tigers are coming after them." Sting cheered.

TIME SKIP- NEXT WEEK- LUCY POV

"Come on Erza-san! We are going to be late on the first day! That's not a good example to show the students!" I shouted trying to get Erza to finish dressing. Me and Erza are roomates, all girls that attend Fairytail live in the Fairy hills building. After calling her again, she ,finally, came down the stairs.

"I'm ready Lucy, sorry I took so long." Erza apologized. I smiled.

"It's all right besides I woildn't want to shorten your time to text Jellal." I teased. Jellal and Erza have been dating for a month and I thinks they're perfect for each other. Erza's face immediately turned dark red.

"I-It's not t-th-that! I-I just c-couldn't f-find my shoes!" She stuttered out. I laughed at her reaction and walked out the door. On our way to the lobby we met up with Levy and Mira.

"Of course Lu-chan and Er-chan would take forever to get ready." Levy sighed.

"It wasn't my fault! Erza took forever!" I defended.

"Lu-chan you forgot your student council glasses." Levy said. Okay, I know it's dumb, but all student council members must wear glasses. It's to make us look more strict or something.

"I didn't forget they are in my bag. Just let me put them on." I said as I dug through my bag. I finally pulled them out, these glasses had pink frames and a clear lens. After I put them on we walked out of the Fairyhills building and towards ,ugh, that school. When we passed the gate all the students looked at us with disgust. They probably noticed our uniforms were from Fairytail. The Fairytail uniform for girls is a white button down t-shirt, any color bow and any color skirt. I had a blue bow with a blue skirt and my insignia was on my hand, it is the color pink. Erza had a light blue skirt and bow, Levy had orange, and Mira had pink. We walked to the school office ignoring the jeers and rude comments.

"Are you guys the students Makarov sent?" There principal asked.

"Yes, we are pleased to meet you." I said bowing my head in respect, Erza,Levy,and Mira did the same.

"Wonderful! I hope you can help my students and the school! Please help! I don't know who to turn to!" Jemena begged.

"Hai, Jemdena-sensei, we shall do our best!" I exclaimed as I puffed up my chest proudly and walked out the door. Then I re-entered asking, "Ano, where is class 2-A?" I was embarassed by my eagerness. My friends laughed and so did Jemena.

"Hey, stop laughing!" I squealed, but then I started laughing myself. 'Mom, I think I'll be just fine here with my friends. I hope you can see me grow.' I thought as she smiled at her friends laughing faces.

AT CLASS 2-A- Normal POV "Minna, these are the four students from Fairytail that you've all heard about. My name is Mitoko-sensei. Now will you please introduce yourselfs to the clasd?" The teacher asked. Lucy was about to being, but the teachers phone ran and she left the room. All four girls smiled and were relieved that the teacher left. 'Now we can do things our way.' They all thought.

"Listen up, you Tigers! We know you don't like us and we could care less, but we will complete the job that has been assigned to our school!" Lucy said in a deadly tone and gave everyone her cold glare.

"Also we are all wizards like you, so don't think about fighting us. Understood?!" Erza enforced. Almost everyone nodded out of fear.

"Yeah right! Like I'm taking rules from a fairy!" Sting spat. He gave an evil grin and yelled out, "Light Dragon's Holy Saber!" The blasted was aimed at Lucy, but for some reason Erza, Mira, and Levy seemed calm. Lucy quickly took off her glasses and deflected the beam with her glasses easily.

"Che, please. I didn't even have to use magic to deflect that attack Mr. Light Dragon Slayer." Lucy mocked and then laughed.

"Shut it you stupid fairy! I didn't want to use my full strength cause I'd destroy the whole school!" Sting explained and Lucy scoffed.

"Fine, if that's true then fight me outside right now." Lucy smirked.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into, bitch. Sting is one the top five strongest in our school." Minerva warned, but it sounded like she was bragging instead.

"After that attack, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. Come on lets make this quick I wanna finish before sensei gets back." Lucy streched herself as she walked towards the schools fields. Everyone in the class followed thinking Lucy was digging her own grave. Finally when they arrive at the school fields Lucy stood on the right and Sting on the left.

"Since I challenged you, the first move is yours." Lucy said.

"Light Dragon's Wing Slash!" Sting shouted ad he went towards Lucy aiming to hit her. Lucy easily avoided the move by stepping to the side, letting Sting crash into the ground.

"Oh great, another reckless dragon slayer, I already have enough in my life." Lucy muttered remembering a certain loud and crazy fire dragon slayer. Sting got off the ground and tried to hit Lucy from behind while she was distracted. She caught his fist with her hand.

"Trying to hit me while I'm talking to myself? Heh, such cowardly ways, you are nothing like Salamander at all. Regulus impact!" Lucy used her other hand to pinch Sting in the face, sending him flying into the school wall. 'This girl is so strong and she also knows Salamander too! Maybe if I defeat her, Salamander will recognize me as a worthy opponent.' Sting thought.

"Come on, Sting! Stop fooling around and beat her already!" Minerva shouted obviously angered that Sting is losing to a fairy. 'I'll use my most powerful move to defeat her, I must win! For Lector! I can't break my promise.' Sting thought.

"Asking him something that's impossible, Minerva? That's unfair." Lucy taunted.

"Dragon Rage!" Sting shouted. Then light surrounded him and it looked liked he had white scales. 'Kuso! Looks like he wants to take me out seriously this time! I guess I'll have to call a spirit for help.' Lucy pulled a golden key.

"Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" Suddenly two blue spirits appeared. 'That's the lame magic Yukino uses! What was it called again? Celery, no, celebrity,no, umm, Celestial Magic? Oh, thay's it! Now I know hwr weakness.' Minerva smiled.

"Yes, Hime-sama?" Mini asked.

"Didn't I tell you guys not to call me that?!" Lucy shouted embarrassed then sighed out of frustration. "Whatever, can you please turn into me? We're going to use that move." Lucy asked and informed kindly. Obeying her request Gemini transformed into her.

"Lets do this! Urano Metria!" Lucy chanted a few words about stars and Sting was surrounded by stars and planets. Sting didn't even see that blast that hit him. Sting was on the ground knocked out, Lucy had won.

"Kuso, I overdid it!" Lucy shouted as she saw Sting lying on the ground.

"S-Sting lost? No, no way." Rogue said in surprised as he looked at Lucy. 'Just who is that girl?!' He thought. Lucy picked up Sting and carried him on her back.

"Don't touch him, you slut!" Minerva shouted as she ran towards Lucy about to deliver a punch.

"Solid Script: Guard!" Levy blocked Minerva's attack and protected Lucy. Erza pointed a sword towards Minerva.

"I suggest you calm down and never call Lucy that again if you want to live." Erza said in a deadly tone. Minerva backed away noticing how she outnumbered.

"Erza, I'm going to the infirmary! Please make sure everyone gets back to the classroom and please give sensei my forgiveness!" Lucy shouted as she walked toward the infirmary. Lucy got to the school infirmary, but the nurse was nowhere to be found. She set Sting on the bed gently.'Of course this school wouldn't have a nurse, who would like to work here?' Lucy let out a sigh.

"Guess, I'll have to treat your wounds myself. This school should really have a nurse, I'm going to fix that." Lucy mentioned to herself. She found a little nurse's assistant uniform and decided to change into it. After she finished changing she found a little first aid kit. She walked towards Sting's bed and instantly took off his shirt. She got the little disinfectant spray, cleaned his wounds, and put a bandage around his stomach. After she finished she noticed how the infirmary was dirty and unorganized.'Well, better get to work.' Lucy started tto organize the papers that were on the desk, it was the medical records of all students. She came across Sting records and decided to read them to see if he had any problems with getting injuries.

"Ehhh?! No way! This can't be true! There is no way that Sting could have acctually slayed a dragon there is none around anymore, except Acnoliga." Lucy gasped in shock when she read the next chapter.

"Sting, so thats what really happened." Lucy looked at him with sadness.

END OF CHAPTER! CRITICISM IS NOT WELCOME! ALSO, *SPOILER ALERT!* YEAH! GRAYS NOT DEAD I KNEW IT! BUT NOBODY KNOWS THAT ULTEAR DIED :'(. PLZ REVIEW MINNA!

LUCY: Why did you end the chapter so soon?! Everyone needs to know that Sting-

ME: DON'T RUIN IT! CLIFFHANGERS ARE MADE FOR A REASON! Here's a cookie if you be quiet.

LUCY: Natsu! Thats mine!

NATSU: chomp! Showwe Rufhi I couwoodn't hewlp myfelf. (Sorry, Lucy I couldn't help myself!)

LUCY: *sigh*

Me: Bye~!


End file.
